Conventionally, a tape printer in which a print cassette is installed has been used to produce a print tape on which characters and the like are printed. One of the various print tapes which can be produced in the tape printer is a “laminated tape” made of a film tape having a printing backside surface to which an adhesive tape adhered (see, for example, patent document 1).
Also, conventionally, a tape printer in which a print cassette is installed has been used to produce a print tape on which characters and the like are printed. On-e of the various print tapes which can be produced in the tape printer is a “non-laminated tape” made of a receptor sheet and a separator sheet adhered to each other with an adhesive agent (see, for example, patent document 2).    PATENT DOCUMENT 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8 (1996)-58211 (pages 3 to 4 and FIG. 2)    PATENT DOCUMENT 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8 (1996)-58211 (pages 6 to 7 and FIG. 4)